The scare school trip
by space2468
Summary: The students are going on a fieldtrip, but this fieldtrip is not like any they've been on before.
1. Chapter 1

The scare school students were on a fieldtrip. Only this field trip was not like ant other they had been on before. They were going to live in the scary woods for a month.

"Alright everyone settle down." Said Alder." As you all know you are about to go on a field trip." Said Alder." What you don't know is you will be living in the scary woods for one month." Said Dash.

(The other head master of scare school) All the students gasped while looking a bit frightend. "You will all be assigned a group." Said Frankengymteacher while holding a piece of paper.

"I will now read out the assigned groups." Said Frankengymteacher. "Flyboy,Pumkinhead,Mickey and Triclops. You four will be one group" " But I wanna be with my sister!" Mickey yelled in her valley girl vioce. "Fine. Monico you can switch with Triclops." The twins screamed for joy. "Thatch,Slither,Dummygirl,Mosshead you will also be a group. Casper,Ra,Wolfie and Mantha you will be another group." Said frankengymteacher."What about me!" Triclops asked. "Oh, right."Frankengymteacher said while scraching the back of his neck thinking." Um...you can be our camera man. Here. (Frankengymteacher gives Triclops a camera) You will put the three groups on film, but you can't let them see you."Triclops nodded then stared at the camera excitedly ready for her new job.

"Good. Now that eveyone has a team, each team will be given a box of supplies." Dash said."Each team will be given (while talking Alder showed everyone the item he said.) Sandwiches,water,candy blood worms,flashlights and rope" said Alder.

"Are you sure this is good idea?" Casper asked. "Yes yes it's perfectly fine." Said Dash.

"Wait! So your really going to just leave us here!?" Said Thatch. "I don't know, there's a lot of scary things in there." Slither joined in. "Well given its name I would think so, and besides you are all scary monsters yourself so you should have nothing to worry about." Said Dash.

Later...

"Ouch!" Said Triclops. She was in the scary woods looking for students when she almost triped on a log, she gained her balence but she had not yet put the camera around her neck so it fell on her foot. She was hopping on one foot while holding the other when...(guess what) she got up, put the camera around her neck and when she looked straight she saw a light, she immediantely turned on the video camera and walked tward the light.

Once she found the source of the light she saw that it was fire, not a forest fire, no, a campfire and with the campfire she also saw Casper,Ra,Mantha and wolfie. Triclops hid behind some bushes. "This whole thing sucks!" Said Ra. He was sitting on a log near the fire wolfie made because it was cold. "Ya. I wanted to go see 'killer ninjas 4' with Jimmy but I guess I won't be seeing anything now." Casper said while playing with a bush. "Killer ninjas 4?" Said Mantha thinking it was a weird name for a movie. "What's it about?" Ra asked. "Killer ninjas I guess." Casper said. "These sandwiches are good!" Wolfie said while eating two ham sandwiches at the same time. "Either those sandwiches better last you the month or you better stop eating.". Mantha said. Ra stood up. "Mantha's right. If we're going to be here for a month we'd better use our supplies wisely." Suddenly a bog monster came, Triclops screamed and ran off. "Ahhhh!" Wolfie and Mantha screamed. Ra punched the bog monster in the face and it ran off. "Wow Ra I didn't know you were that brave." Casper said surprisingly."Ya, I guess I'm cool like that...and it was about to take the marshmellows." Ra said. "You got marshmellows?" Casper asked. "Hey just 'cause we're out here all alone doesn't mean we can't have marshmellows." Ra explaned. Mantha was closing her eyes when she screamed and when she opened wolfie was in her arms closing his eyes, shivering. "Get off me!" Mantha said to wolfie, dropping him on the ground.

Later...

Triclops ran far enough to find Dummygirl,Mosshed,Thatch and Slither. "Ok Thatch, I found some firewood."Mosshead said. "Good, now light it on fire." Thatch orderd.

Thatch turned around and gasped to see what Mosshead was about to put on fire. Thatch took the stick mosshead was going to use to make the fire. "Hey! What'd you do that for Thatch?" Mosshead asked. "I think we should make a few rules. Rule number one: NO BURNING THE SUPPLIES!" Thatch yelled at mosshead. "I'm real sorry thatch but what are we going to use for wood?" Mosshead asked Thatch. Thatch didn't answer the question, not because he didn't hear but becuase he thought Mossheads question was too stupid to answer. Slither put his hand on his forehead and shook his head at Mossheads idiotic Question." Hey look." Dummygirl said. "It's starting to get dark." Dummygirl said pointing at the sky. "I'll go get some wood." Slither said walking away from the camp. "You know, scince it's getting dark, creatures of the night will start comming for you." Dummygirl said to Mosshead. "Ya, and they'll start crawling up your back." Thatch said to Mosshead. Mosshead was getting scare now." And they might even swallow you whole." Dummygirl said trying to scare Mosshead. "Oh no! The suns comming down!" Mosshead said, scare that something will come and eat them. "Did you hear that?" Thatch said. "Here what?" Mosshead said even more scared now. Suddenly something touched Mossheads sholder. "Ahhhh!" Mosshead screamed and hid behind the supply box. It was Slither and he was holding some wood. Dummygirl and Thatch laughed at Mosshead.


	2. Chapter 2

Triclops was done watching Thatch and Dummygirls bullying so she went to find the third group.

Triclops was out for 20 minutes and she didn't find anyone! Because it was dark it was kind of hard to see, even with three eyes. Triclops was starting to get tired. Every once in a while she would bump into something. Finally she was so tired that the next tree she hit, she fell asleep on. She didn't know it but she snores, and not softly either and she just so happend to be right next to the camp with Flyboy, Pumpkinhead and the twins. They had never put on their fire because they all lacked the skills. They were sleeping, well most of them. Pumpkinhead had a hard time sleeping and when he heard the snoreing he opened his eyes and was very scared. Since he did not want to wake anyone up so he started singing to himself. "Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, I am way to young to die. Twinkle twinkle little star please don't show me what you are." Pumkinhead sang. Finally he decided to wake up Flyboy so he roughly pushed on the sholder a few times. Flyboy woke up. " Dad it's two in the morning." Flyboy said, still not completely awake. "Flyboy wake up!" Pumpkinhead said still trying to wake him up. "Huh? Pumpkin head, the sun's not even up yet." Flyboy complained. " Don't you hear that?" Pumpkinhead said while panicing. Triclops snored even louder. "What do you think it is?" Flyboy asked. Now both the boys were scared. A frog had jumped on Triclops's mouth, sealing it shut ( which means no more snoring ). " Why'd it stop?" Pumpkinhead asked Flyboy. "Maybe it's going to sneak up on us and eat us alive." Flyboy guessed. Flyboy and pumkinhead were terrified. Suddenly they heard something moveing in the bushes ( it was just Triclops moving in her sleep. ). "Ahhhhhhhh!" The boys screamed and ran. The twins were still sleeping ( they were heavy sleepers). The boys ran for 1/3 of a mile untill they got tired ( they were not very athletic.). While they cought their breath the tree roots started to move. The boys did not notice untill the roots took them by the leg and lifted them up upside down. They tried to get out but the plant only covered them more untill they were completely covered. They could still breath but they just couldn't see.

Later...

Casper,Mantha and Ra were sleeping. Mantha woke up because she got thirsty. "Hey where's Wolfie?" Mantha said. Casper and Ra woke up, also seeing Wolfie was gone. "I don't know Mantha." Casper said. Suddenly they all heard a scream. "What was that?" Asked Mantha. "It sounds like the twins." Answered Casper. "We better check it out."said Mantha. Casper and Mantha went to find where the scream came from, Ra just barely following them. Ra was still very tired. Once they got to the girls camp they saw Wolfie, only Wolfie had changed. It was a full moon out and Wolfie was on a rampage. "Ahhhhh!" The twins screamed while hugging eachother. Wolfie started to chase them. Casper,Mantha and Ra ( who was now more awake) chased Wolfie. The twins run past Triclops, and wake her up in the process. Triclops saw Wolfie and screamed, she quickly got up and ran with the twins. After about ten minutes of running, the twins ran right across the camp with Thatch,Mosshead,Dummygirl and Slither. They all woke up and gasped at what they saw. They too quickly ran with the twins and Triclops. Now it was Casper,Mantha and Ra chasing Wolfie chasing Dummygirl,Mosshead,Slither,Thatch,Triclops, Monico and Mickey. Every once in a while Triclops faced the camera twards Wolfie. After a while everyone got tired of running. Well everyone but Wolfie. But luckily for them Wolfie howled and stoped. Wolfie ran behind a bolder. Everyone stoped to catch their breath. "I wonder why he stopped." Casper said. "Does it really matter?" Ra said still so tired that he laid down. "Come on , come here." Casper said to Wolfie. "It's ok I won't hurt you." Casper said trying to get Wolfie to stop hiding from the behind the bolder. Finally Wolfie came out whimpering. Wolfie showed Casper his foot which had a thorn in it. Casper pulled the thorn out. Wolfie howled at the pain but it quickly went away. Wolfie's foot was now bleeding but it didn't hurt.

"Why are you helping him? He just tried to eat us!" Thatch said angrily. "He may have tried to eat you but he's still Wolfie. And besides, it's not his fault anyway." Casper said,looking at Wolfie.

The sun started coming up and Wolfie changed back. "Where am I? What happend? Why am I bleeding!?" Wolfie said. "Dude, you went all warewolf on us and tried to kill us." Slither answered. Mantha looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Ra?" Mantha said. "Yo, Mosshead's gone too." Slither said. Everyone started looking around and saw they really were gone. "Hey why don't everyone go look for them, except me. I will watch Wolfie. He shouldn't be walking on his leg." Thatch said. "Good idea Thatch." Casper said. "Wait a minute." Mantha said, instantly knowing Thatch had to be up to something. "Why do you want to stay with Wolfie?" Mantha asked Thatch. "That hurts. Can't I just do 'cause I care?" Thatch said, pretending to be nice. " YOU don't care about anyone." Mantha said. "People can change." Thatch said smiling. Mantha gave up and started to look for the boys. "So why do you want to stay? Is it because you care about my health and well-being?" Wolfie asked. "No!" Thatch said. "Do you know what type of thorn that was?" Thatch asked, already knowing the answer. "Umm...no." Wolfie said. "That was a 'Hypnoticsous' which in case you can't tell puts you into a hypnotic trance. The first person you see you will obey untill the effect wears off and since I'm the only one here you will have to obey everything I say." Thatch explained. "Oh no! I don't want to do whatever you say!" Wolfie said. "Well too bad. Now clean up your foot it's making me hungry." Thatch said. Everyone came back from looking. "We can't find them anywhere." Casper said.

"You think they went back to the camp?" Mantha said. "It's worth a shot." Casper said. Everyone went back to there camp, well except for wolfie who had gone with Thatch to his camp.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone got back, Ra and Mosshead were not at the camps. "Casper,Mantha can we stay with you? Its so lonely at our camp." Monico said while the twins walked up the camp. "Lonely? Don't you have Flyboy and Pumkinhead with you?" Mantha said.

"No. When wolfie came to eat us, they were gone!" Mickey said. "Wait, so Flyboy and Pumpkinhead are missing too?" Casper said. "I didn't see them when we were chasing Wolfie...wait where is Wolfie?" Mantha said. "Well we know he's not missing. He was there the whole time." Casper said. "Great thanks! Do you have any candy left?" Mickey asked. "Um ya sure help yourself." Mantha said, watching the twins eat all their candy.

Meanwhile…

"Wolfie bring me some water." Thatch ordered. "Yes Thatch." Wolfie quicky got the water. "Here you go Thatch." Wolfie said. "What did you do Thatch?" Slither asked. "Oh him, he's my new slave. Isn't that right Wolfie?" Thatch said to Wolfie. "Oh yes master." Wolfie said. Thatch drank some of the water. "Good. Now I'm hungry, Wolfie get me something eat." Thatch orderd. "Yes Thatch." Wolfie went to the supply box. "Um Thatch, do you want ham or squid?" Wolfie asked. "Hmmm...squid!" Thatch ordered. Wolfie brought Thatch a squid sandwich. "Now make me a hut." Thatch ordered. "A hut!" Wolfie was surprised at this but he started to make it anyway. It had been about three days, and Wolfie was almost done making Thatch's hut. Ra,Mosshead,Pumpkinhead and Flyby were still missing. Casper,Mantha,Mickey and Monico had searched many times but never found them. Wolfie left the camp to find wood,vines ect. to finish off the roof of the hut. After about being in the woods for about five minutes, Wolfie heard something comming.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ra screamed. Ra and Mosshead ran into Wolfie. All three of them fell on the ground. "Ra! Mosshead!" Wolfie said very confused. Ra and Mosshead were coverd in dirt and mud.

"Where have you been?" Wolfie asked. "No time to explain, we have to run." Ra said. "Come on, I'll bring you to the camp." Wolfie said, quickly showing them the way. Wolfie,Ra and Moshead arrived at the camp. Dummygirl and Slither quickly looked at them. Thatch was listening in his hut. "Quick everyone hide!" Mosshead yelled. Slither and Dummygirl hid behind the supply box, Ra and Mosshead hid behind a bolder and Thatch stayed in the hut. The students heard loud stomping and could tell that someone was at their camp. The creature made a loud roar. The students stayed quiet untill it left.

Meanwhile...

"We're almost out of food!" Mantha yelled. That can't be right, we've only been out here for a week." Casper stated. "Ya well Mickey and Monico's nervous eating doesn't help." Mantha replied. The twins were sleeping on a pile of leaves. "I wounder what this tasts like." Casper said to himself while looking at a fruit he found. Casper took a bite out of the fruit." Ugh! This tasts horrible!" Casper yelled. "What tasts horrible?" Mantha asked. "This fruit." Casper said. Casper showed Mantha the fruit he found. "You just ate a random fruit!?" Mantha asked surprisingly. "I feel dizzy." Casper said."Well that's what you get when you don't know what your eating." Mantha said. "Hey Casper are you ok?" Mantha asked. "Um ya just a bit spinny I guess.". Casper said, a bit worried about himself.

"Hey what are the twins sleeping on?" Casper asked Mantha. "Um leaves." Mantha said a bit confused. "Really? It looks like a bunch of pillows." Casper said. Casper started to laugh. "Casper what did you eat? Mantha said. "I don't kow but I feel great!" Casper said happily. Mantha was now worried for Casper. "Isn't that a lovely sunset?" Casper asked Mantha. "What sunset? It's like 1o'clock! Mantha said, now scared for Casper." Casper I think your hallucinating!" Mantha said, now knowing what was going on. "I love the beach!" Casper said as if he were at the beach.

Meanwhile...

"Is he gone?" Dummygirl asked though she got no answer. "Dude, what was that thing?" Slither asked. "That, is what we were running from." Ra answered. "And what exactly IS that thing?" Thatch asked. Thatch got out of his hut. "That thing is the biggest,scarest and baddest of all the bog monsters." Mosshead said, trying to look scary. "it's the king bog monster." Ra said. "KING bog monster!" Wolfie said scared. Dummygirl was about to say something when everyone saw the twins comming. "Ahhhhh!" The twins screamed. "Ahhhhh! I'm a bog monster!" Casper yelled. "No your not!" Mantha yelled. The twins hid inside the hut. "Hey that's my hut!" Thatch said. Everyone then put their attention on Casper who was trying to flick everyone inorder to turn them into bog monsters.

Once Casper srated to flick Mosshead, Mosshead walked backwards and triped. Mosshead started bleeding. "Ohhhh..." Casper said in Amazement. "Your bleeding out chocolate!" Casper yelled. Casper took his finger and licked some of the blood. Once he tasted it did he realize was it really was. "Ewwww! Gross! I'm never having chocolate again!" Casper said while backing up.

"Hahahahaha!" Thatch laughed. He thought it was funny.

The twins got out of the hut. "We should all go look for Flyboy and Pumpkinhead." Mantha said. "Are they missing?" Slither asked. "Yes and for a while now." Mantha said. Everyone set off together to look for the still missing people.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was out together looking for "Pumpkinhead and Flyboy. "So how did you find the king bog monster, and why are so so dirty?" Casper asked Ra. "Well on being dirty, when me and Mosshead were running away from the bog monster, Mosshead was in front of me and he fell on a tree root which was right next to mud,so when he fell on a tree root and into mud, I fell on him and into mud. As for the king bog monster, when you were helping Wolfie, me,Mosshead and Triclops all heard a sound comming from a tree so we followed it." Ra answered. "And what did you find?" Casper asked. "We found a tree, only the tree was talking." Ra said. "A talking tree?" Casper said confused. "Ya, but when it started to talk, three bog monsters took us away."Ra said.

Just then Slither heard a noise. "Yo, I hear something. It's comming from that tree." Slither said. "Aren't we right by where we got chased by Wolfie?" Casper asked. "Hey your right!" Ra said. Ra walked over to the tree. "This is the same tree me, Mosshead and Triclops heard talking." Ra said. "A talking tree!? Your such an idiot, everyone knows trees can't talk." Thatch said to Ra. Ra got mad. "Oh ya, well this one can talk!" Ra yelled to Thatch. Just then everyone heard Dummygirl scream. The tree was had grabed her by the leg and lifted her up side down. "What the heck!" Casper said. Everyone was very surprised. "Someone do something!" Dummygirl yelled while trying to escape. Just then Mosshead a grabed a stick and hit the tree so hard it screamed and let go of Dummygirl. "Dude, a screaming tree, weird." Slither said.

Everyone screamed as the tree tried to grab the other students but the tree couldn't catch anyone because everyone was running in circles." Help!" Pumpkinhead yelled. "Huh?" Casper siad looking at the tree. "I'm in here, I'm in the tree!" Pumkinhead yelled, he was very happy Casper could hear him. "I'm comming!" Casper yelled. Casper ran twards the tree. He found a small hole in the tree and riped it open only to find Pumpkindhead there smiling at him. "Pumpkinhead, how did you get in there?" Casper asked Pumpkinhead. "Well when I was sleeping I heard a noise, so I woke up Flyboy. When we heard the noise even louder, we ran. After a while we got very tired and since we didn't see or hear anything we thought we would rest a wihle but this tree grabed us and we were here ever since." Pumpkin head said. "Wait so Flyboy is here with you?" Yes, he is over at that tree." Pumpkinhead said. He pointing to the tree right next to the one he was captured in, it was also after the students. "Is um Triclops with you too?" Casper asked. "No, is she missing?" Pumpkinhead said. "Well I'm not really sure, were not supposed to see her but I don't think she can hit that well." Casper said. "I'm not sure Casper. Come on let's go get Flyboy." Pumpkinhead said. "Oh right" Casper said to Pumpkinhead. Casper and Pumpkinhead got Flyboy out of the other tree. "Hey do you hear that?" Casper said. He heard another voice from a third tree." Maybe it's Triclops." Pumkinhead said. Casper opened up the tree by another hole and he did find their last missing person, a person which no one knew was missing. In the tree Casper found Triclops holding her camera. "Thanks Casper." Triclops said. "Ya but um how did you get in there." Casper asked. "Well, when you were helping Wolfie, me, Ra and Mosshead heard a noise comming from these trees and when I got close to one it grabed me and took me inside." Triclops explained. "Do you know how to stop the trees?" Casper asked. "No." Triclops said.

"Casper!" Mantha ran tward Casper. "What is it Mantha?" Casper asked. "I know how to stop the trees but I'll need your help." Mantha said. "What should I do?" Casper asked. "At the top of the tree there should be a big fruit, that's its heart. I need you to destroy it." Mantha said. "Alright." Casper said, and he flew off. Casper tried to rip it apart, to pull it off, he even tried to bite into it, but not a scratch appeard. Casper flew over to Mantha. "I can't get it off!" Casper said. Wolfie over heard and came over. "Why not give Thatch a try?" Wolfie said. " Um ok..." Casper said. Wolfie ran over to Thatch. "Master!" Wolfie said to Thatch. "What, can't you see I'm being chased by a tree?" Thatch said to Wolfie while running. "Master, Casper and Mantha know how to stop the trees but they need your help." Wolfie yelled so Thatch could hear him while running. "Why should I help those losers?" Thatch said. Mantha over heard this. "Are you serious!" Mantha said, she could not believe he didn't want to help them even though it would help him. "Fine." Thatch said. Thatch dodged the tree and went over to Casper and Mantha. "What do I need to do losers." Thatch said. "All you have to do is take out that fruit over there." Mantha expained and pointed to the fruit. "Easy." Thatch said and he flew up to the fruit. He tried to pull it off but that didn't work so he bit into it and that killed the fruit and the tree. The trees stopped and the students all sat down to catch their breath.

After about 15 min. everyone heard a loud roar. Bog monsters came from every corner and took the students. The bog monsters had blind folded and carried the students for a long time and after a while the students weroe getting tired. "I'm tired." Ra said. "What do you expect us to do about it." Mantha said. She was in a bad mood. "Where are they taking us anyway?" Thatch asked. "Maybe to their leader." Mosshead said. He was scared. "Bog monsters don't have leaders, do they?" Casper asked. "I don't think so." Mantha said. The bog monsters stopped and put down the students. They took off the blind folds. Once the students opened their eyes they saw a big bog monster. "I do." Wolfie said. Everyone was very scared now. The king bog monster was in a throne. The king bog monster made a loud roar. "Why are you in my forest!?" The king bog monster yelled. "Your forest!" Mantha said." Yes MY forest, iv had this forest for a thousand years." The king bod monster said. "This isn't YOUR forest!" Mantha said. "Ya, this isn't your forest. Scare school has been here way longer then that." Ra said. "And if you didn't want anyone in here why didn't you put a keep 'keep out' sign or something?" Casper asked. "Be quiet!" The king bog monster yelled. He looked at Ra and Mosshead. Hey I know you!" The king bog monster said. Ra looked behind him, Mosshead did nothing. "Who me?" Ra asked. The king bog monster knew that he wasn't very smart. "You will all be my new slaves and you will do everything I tell you to." The king bog monster said. "And why would we do that?" Thatch asked. "Because if you don't I will have my minion bog monsters turn you into bog monsters." The king bog monster said. The students were now doing work for the king bog monster when Casper saw Thatch talking to the king bog monster. "You know, I could let you keep my minion if you let me go." Thatch said to the king bog monster. "You all belong to me now." Said the king bog monster. Thatch growled, he got a bit mad from what the creature just said. "I wonder what Thatch is saying." Casper said to Ra. "Hey, I just noticed, your not crazy anymore." Ra said. "I guess it wore off." Casper said. "Hey what do you have to eat around here?" Wolfie asked one of the bog monsters. The bog monster showed Wolfie a stick. "Um.. maybe I'm not as hungry as I thought." Wolfie said to the bog monster. Days had past and the students were sick of eating sticks. Thatch, Slither and Dummygirl had all come up with a plan. "Here you go sir." Thatch said smiling. He was giving the king bog monster a drink, only this drink had a powder that Slither and Dummygirl made using some things they found in the woods. This drink could make anyone pass out, and in a few minutes the king bog monster was completely passed out. "Nows are chance, let's get out of here!" Thatch whispered to Slither and Dummygirl. They were about to get out when they were caught by some bog monsters. Eventhough she was not hidden she still took pictures and videos when she had the chance. "Hey I know, we can just trick the bog monsters into letting us go." Wolfie said to Mantha, Casper and Ra. "Do you really think they're that dumb?" Casper asked. "Of caurse they are, they don't even speak english." Mantha said. "Hey you!" Mantha said she cuaght the attention of one of the bog monsters. "Your leader said you need to let us go so we can get something from the forest." The bog monster was confused but he let them go. Casper, Mantha, Ra and Wolfie told everyone to do the same. Everyone had finally escaped. "The month is basically over, how do we get back home?" Ra asked. "Ya, how do we get home?" Dummygirl asked. " I guess we just keep walking untill we find it." Casper said. Thatch flew up to the top of the trees. "Hey, were not far, we just need to go that way." Thatch said. He pointed the way to home.


	5. Chapter 5

All the staff and the headmasters were waiting outside of the forest to see the childeren since the month was now over. "I can't wait to see the report from triclops." Dash said to Alder. "Headmasters I hear something comming from the forest." Said Frankengymteacher. "Ah yes, it must be the children." Said Dash. The students came out of the forest, some happy, some angery, and some just hoping that will never happen again. "Welcome back students." Said Miss Hopper. "Were glad to be back." Casper said. Everyone was talking among themselves. "So, why did you leave us there anyways?" Ra asked the headmasters. "You see Ra, me and Alder made bet that involved putting leaving you in there." Dash answered. "What?! You put us in there because of a bet?!" Ra said. "Exactly." Dash said. Casper and Mantha walked over to the headmasters and Ra, they over heard what the headmasters said. "So what was this bet?" Mantha asked. "Well, I bet that you would get into level 6 danger and Alder bet you would get into level 5." Dash explained. "There are different levels?" Casper asked himself. "So, what level was it?" Mantha asked. "We won't know untill Triclops gives us the camera and we get a chance to see everything on it." Dash said. "We will see what team survived the best and that team will get a prize." Said Alder. "What kind of prize?" Ra asked. "We haven't figured that out yet." Said Dash. "Now, if you don't mind were going to our office." Alder said. "All students go back to your dorms." Dash said. The headmasters walked to their office and the students walked to their dorms.

"That was terrible." Mosshead said while jumping onto his bed. "Totally." Ra said. "What was the point in that anyways?" Slither asked. "It was for a bet the headmasters made." Casper answered. "A bet!" Thatch said. He was mad now. "They did all that over a bet!" Thatch said, he was getting very angery. "Thatch does have a piont." Ra said. "So the headmasters when a little over board, it's all over now, just don't do anything irrational." Casper said.

"All students come to the auditorium." Alder announced over the speakers. "I bet the headmasters saw the video and decided which team survived the best." Ra said. All the students arrived at the auditorium. "We saw the video Triclops had recorded and we decided which team gets the prize." Alder said. He looked at Dash when he said the words "and we decided". All the students were excided and hoping their own team was chosen. "Us!" Alder said. Everyone was confused. "We saw that non of you survived very well and you all got into level 6 danger." Alder said. "And since Alder and I have to work as a team inorder for us to run this fine school, we get the prize of two week of whatever we want in the cafeteria." Dash said smiling. All the students were disapionted. "That will be all." Alder said. All the students wondered about the school. "Well that was depressing." Mantha said. "Ya, but at least we got to see who won the bet." Casper said. "Who was it again?" Ra asked. He had forgotten who bet what. "Dash remember?" Casper said to Ra. "Oh, right. I forgot." Ra said. "Wouldn't be the first time." Mantha said to herself. The students went to their dorms.

It was now 9:45 and because of their trip to the woods everyone was very tired and was going to bed. Casper and Ra said good night to Mantha and she did the same. All the students were now in their dorms. Casper got in his bed and Ra went in his. "Good night Casper." Ra said. "Good night Ra." Casper said. "Night losers!" Thatch yelled at Casper and Ra. Everyone was now in bed asleep, well everyone except for Miss Heady because she had the hiccups.

THE

END


End file.
